The present invention is directed to an optical plug-type connection between two optical conductors having an optical terminal and a method for plugging and unplugging the optical plug-type connection.
In optical communication or transmission systems, particularly in communication systems that operate according to the Wavelength Division Mutliplexing principle, optical connections are manually through-connected in optical network elements and in switching networks, for example, For this purpose, two optical conductors having an optical terminal are connected to one another via an optical plug-type connection, whereby the optical plug-type connection comprises an optical connecting conductor and two optical plug elements that are respectively attached to the ends of the optical connecting conductor. The optical plug elements of the optical connecting plug are plugged into optical terminals of the conductors to be connected, so that an optical connection between a first optical conductor and a second optical conductor is created. In addition, the configuration of the optical plug-type connection, for example the number of first and second optical conductors that are respectively allocated to an optical terminal, which optical conductors are connected via the optical plug-type connection, is made available to a network management system in the form of parameters. The existing configuration of the optical plug-type connection, with the aid of the data present in the network management system, can now be visualized or indicated with a display unit. When the network management system displays a line break of the first optical conductor, the network management system also infers a breakdown or failure of the optical connection due to the optical connection of the first and second optical conductors existing via the optical plug-type connection.
However, errors can occur when parameters, which indicate an existing plug-type connection or, respectively, the configuration of a network element, are manually entered into a data bank of the network management system., For example, because of an error in the manual entry, the network management system displays a configuration of the network element that does not correspond to reality. The likelihood of such an erroneous configuration specification is extremely high in heretofore realized communication systems due to the complexity of the wavelength division multiplexing communication system, for example considerable plurality of communication channels, so that the error localization is extremely involved and is partially associated with a high economic outlay in the case of an erroneous configuration of the network elements. For purposes of reducing the above-mentioned likelihood of manual, erroneous configuration, methods are known for providing an optical channel for purposes of transmitting configuration data to the network management system, wherein the realization of such a method in an optical communication system is extremely cost-ineffective and an economical handling of the communication systems that are fashioned in this way is difficult to realize as a result thereof.
In addition, errors can occur when the user manually plugs or releases an optical plug-type connection. This leads to an erroneous forwarding of a signal that can no longer be evaluated at the receiver location.
The present invention is based on the object of providing an optical plug-type connection of the above-mentioned type, upon which the likelihood of a configuration that is erroneously readjusted in the network management system is reduced. Another object of the invention is to provide an optical plug-type connection of the above-mentioned type so that the likelihood of a user erroneously plugging or releasing an optical plug-type connection is almost impossible.
These objects are inventively achieved by means of an optical plug-type connection wherein, in addition to the optical connection, an electrical connection is provided for the verification of the optical plug-type connection and wherein the configuration of the optical plug-type connection is visualized or indicated with the aid of the electrical connection in the optical network element and/or network management system. Due to the additional electrical connection, the network management system is advantageously informed of the configuration of the optical plug-type connection immediately when the optical connection is created, for example the most current configuration data, almost at the same time at which the optical connection is created, are already available to the network management system for the purpose of evaluating or, respectively, assessing. Thus, the likelihood of an erroneous manual input of the parameters of the existing plug configurations into the management system is avoided in a particularly advantageous way. Therefore, the data for the representation by the network management system are provided by the optical communication system itself, as a result whereof the economic outlay expended in storing the configuration data is significantly reduced. In addition, the configuration of the network element that is remotely arranged from the network management is enabled in an advantageous way. Over and above this, a locking mechanism is provided that locks the optical plug-type connection immediately after the creation or immediately before the releasing in order to avoid an erroneous connection. Preferably, the locking mechanism also locks all of the plug-type connections that, however, are free but which are not to be plugged at that moment. It thus prevents a user from creating a connection that is not desired.
In a further advantageous exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the optical plug-type connection is flexibly fashioned as an optical trunk line. Therefore, it is advantageously possible to create an optical connection between arbitrary plug-type connections. Preferably, the optical plug-type connection is fashioned as an optical plug-type connection. Thereby, a connection between the optical terminals, which are exactly defined in terms of location, can be advantageously created due to the fixed form of the plug-type connection, so that the danger of an erroneous connection is further reduced as a result thereof.
Preferably, a configuration signal is transmitted in the further exemplary embodiment for the purpose of determining the configuration status. The transmission of the configuration signal is ensured by means for transmitting a configuration signal. Preferably, means for transmitting a digital configuration signal is an electrical sheath wired to the optical fiber. Most preferred as a means for purposes of transmitting a digital configuration signal are chip labels on both the plugs of the connecting cable with inventory data which contains the homogeneousness or integrity of the two plugs of the cable.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, a control unit is provided for purposes of evaluating transmitted configuration signals or the non-transmitted configuration signals. The control unit evaluates the incoming configuration signals or the non-incoming configuration signals so that it acquires, stores and processes the signals. A central network element computer is preferably utilized as this control unit.
A particularly advantageous embodiment comprises means for the line-oriented concentration of the configuration signals for a plurality of optical conductors, which can be connected by means of a plurality of connecting plug-type connections. Preferably, means for a line-oriented concentration are microprocessors or time-division multiplexers. What is advantageous about the proposed arrangement is the lucidity of the inlets and outlets, as well as a reduced sensitivity with respect to electromagnetic immissions and emissions.
A further preferred embodiment provides a locking means. The opto-electrical terminal or optical electrical terminal can be preferably locked by means of this locking means, so that a plugging-in of an opto-electrical plug element is not possible. In addition, an optical electrical or opto-electrical plug element in the plugged-in state can be locked in the opto-electrical terminal by means of a locking means, so that a pull-out of the opto-electrical plug element is no longer possible. For example, the locking can occur by means of a radially narrowing circular element that is embedded, for example, in the circular recess of the opto-electrical plug element. A displacement mechanism is also imaginable that is fastened by a jack outside of the opto-electrical terminal or that is placed within a recess in the jack. In the first case, the recess of the opto-electrical plug element would not be necessary in order to lock the opto-electrical cable. The locking process could be initiated by means of an electromotor or a magnet, for example.
In another preferred embodiment, the locking process can be controlled by means of a central control unit. Thereby, a prescribed planned plug-type connection can be deposited in the control unit and can be processed following one another. For this purpose, all jacks or, respectively, ports of the plug-type connections can be locked and only the port that is to be plugged next is unlocked. Therefore, the user who changes the configuration can be further effectively prevented from creating a connection in an incorrect port. The already-prescribed configuration thus administered in the control unit can be a step-by-step process as a work plan without the user being able to incorrectly plug a terminal, since the incorrect ports will all be locked closed.
Preferably, a connection that is plugged in but is to be released or a connection that has not yet plugged in but is to be plugged in is indicated by means of an optical display, particularly an illuminated display LED. Therefore, this facilitates the plugging or, respectively releasing of a connection for the manual user, since he can now get the connection to be released or the connection to be made indicated.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the inventive method is that the locking means of the connection to be released or plugged in is opened and that the locking means of the connection to be released or plugged in is closed after the connection has been pulled or, respectively, formed. Therefore, cross-connects can be manually connected by unskilled employees, and error rates can be significantly reduced given the manual connecting.
In a further preferred method, the connection to be released or to be made in the cross-connect is displayed or indicated by means of an illuminated display LED. Thus, an interconnection to be released or formed is made visible at a cross-connect. Thus, it is considerably more simple for the user to recognize which connections are to be released or made at the cross-connect.
Other advantages and features of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, the drawings and claims.